Too Good to be True
by Lzay-Niight
Summary: After spending six months training with Orochimaru, Sasuke returns to the village on his own. Yaoi, Mpreg.


**Too Good To Be True**

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Pairings: **Open for discussion...

**Summary: **After spending six months training with Orochimaru, Sasuke returns to the village on his own. Yaoi, Mpreg.

* * *

Chapter one

A pale hand gently creased at the slight bulge of his stomach. Sasuke blinked at his mirror image, and turned to see the side view of him. He pulled his shirt down, making the material stretch over the small bulge stomach. His mouth twitched briefly at the corners as he stared at his profile. Sasuke didn't show it, but he was excited and proud of himself. He made it this far, and everything seem to be going according to plan.

After staring at his reflection a little while longer, he stepped away from his mirror. A few hands signs later, his small bulge had disappeared and a flat stomach replaced it. Sasuke knew it was vital that his secret was to remain a secret. The moment news got around of his…condition; he would be called down to the Hokage for questioning. He glanced at the clock on the plane white wall. It was half past six, which meant it was time that he headed out. Team seven meet at eight, an hour in a half from now. Sasuke usually walked around the village during that time before showing up at the usually meeting spot.

He walked towards his door, slipping on his sandals as he did so, and grabbed his keys. He checked around his one bedroom apartment to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, before leaving.

Konoha was peacefully quite so early in the morning, and Sasuke loved it. The mornings in Konoha had to be the only thing he would ever admit to missing when he had left to go to Orochimaru. A few months had passed since his return. Unlike what most thought, Naruto wasn't the one who brought him back. Sasuke had returned to Konoha after being with Orochimaru for six months. His head tilted back to gaze at the coloring sky, and the rising sun with blank eyes. His mind was focus on the past.

He remembers the day of his return, like it just had happened yesterday. Sasuke had been immediately put into a temporary holding cell upon arriving, and after a few hours of sitting alone with Kakashi, who was guarding his cell at the time, the Hokage came in and dismissed the man.

That's when the questioning began.

Instead of having Ibiki question him like was protocol, the Hokage had thought to question him personally. Sasuke had thought nothing of it as he had already decided in his head what he was going to tell them and what he was going to keep from them. The things that happened during his stay with Orochimaru had been personal and for his ears only, and he would be damn if he were going to tell them every little detail. So he didn't.

The questioning lasted well into the night. Lady Tsunade had thrown questions after question at him, and he answered only a quarter of them as most of the questions landed in the 'don't answer' box in his mind then the 'answer' one. Of course, this frustrated the Hokage greatly and on more than one occasion she had threaten him. Sasuke didn't care too much for the threats and still refused to answer them stubbornly. When it got to the point where it was obvious she was contemplating letting Ibiki take over, Sasuke decided to take action.

Just as she was beginning to stand with a hard look in her chocolate brown eyes, he spoke.

"Wasn't Orochimaru a part of your genin squad, lady Hokage?" Sasuke tone was flat as he stared up with unreadable eyes. He didn't flinch at the sharp glared directed at him from Tsunade, and waited patiently for her to answer. He leaned back into the hard, uncomfortable chair under him and blinked up at the still glaring women.

A moment of silence past between them before Tsunade finally spoke. She was hoping to glare the brat down until he cowered under her stare, but the Young Uchiha seemed completely unfazed. Tsunade sat back down in her seat.

"Mr. Uchiha, you have no authority to be asking me such questions. Instead of trying to pry into my personal life, why don't you do you a favor and answer my own questions like a good boy?" Tsunade practically growled out the words. She didn't know what the boy was trying to do by questioning her, other than further irritate her. Instead of being grateful that she wasn't letting Ibiki question him by answer all of her questions, the little brat actually refused to answer most of them! Tsunade had to squish down the urge to leap over the table and strangle the boy more than once, and the urge had once again made itself known. If Tsunade had knew questioning the young Uchiha would be this difficult, she would have let Ibiki do it. A sudden image of a bright blond boy with dull eyes popped in her head, and she huffed. If it weren't for a certain blond brat insisting that she do it herself she wouldn't have even bothered.

"I heard that Naruto was greatly upset by my departure."

The emotionless tone of the Uchiha had her mind coming to a complete stop. She slowly raised her head, not even knowing when she had lowered it and glared hard at the boy. To think he had the actual _nerve_.

"_What!" _Tsunade did actually growl this time as her hand's slammed down on the table in front of her. What was _wrong _with the boy? Had Orochimaru actually succeed and taking his body? Her eyes probably were spiting fire her glare was so intense, and _yet _the Uchiha didn't even flinch much less seem threaten by her. If she was honest with herself the fact unnerved her. The boy hadn't been the emotional type, she knew this, but according to Naruto and Sakura the boy did felt some emotions.

Tsunade was starting to doubt them.

Hours have passed and the Uchiha held tightly onto his emotionless mask. His dark eyes, one that she originally thought was simply a very dark grey, were actually _onyx._ Never before had she seen such pure black eyes. They told nothing, and were sharp as they were cold.

Sasuke didn't even blink, and he saw that it was unnerving the Hokage. He had been told more than once that his eyes could be unnerving as a Hyuugas. Though black, his eyes seemed pupil-less. Sasuke knew for a fact that they hadn't always been like that. Before the months with Orochimaru, his eyes had been a dark grey, but now they were honestly onyx. The reason why they were now this way would forever be held secret in his heart. He would tell no one.

"As a Hokage, it is your duty to treat all those lower to you equally, but this isn't the case it is Lady Tsunade? There are rumors that you are quite fond of Naruto Uzumaki. I have been told that he reminded you of your deceased brother." It wasn't common knowledge and he was taking a risk of opening more questions by revealing that he knew of it. His eyes briefly stared down at the plain grey of the metal table before him as his mind worked. He only glanced up again when an odd noise escaped the women before him.

Tsunade mouth worked but no sound came out. The words from the Uchiha had hit her harder then she would have liked and she suddenly felt oddly vulnerable in the young boy's presence. She didn't like the feeling at all, and as she stared down at the boy, she couldn't help but be impressed by him. The boy was something else that was for sure. Tsunade was beginning to see why the Ninja counsel was so easily forgiving of the Uchiha. They didn't want the boy to leave again. Such a powerful Uchiha, as Sasuke was powerful even at fourteen, to be an enemy of Konoha.

Sasuke leaned forward so he could put his elbows on the table. Entwining his slender hands together he rested a point chin on it as his onyx eyes narrowed. His mind was still going a mile a minute even when his outward appearance appeared calm. He was slowly, but surely forming a plan in his mind as little by little the pieces began to fall into place.

"We both know that I will be walking out that door scot free, no matter what your personal opinion is of me. I can already see that you're the type to judge with facts instead of your eyes." His eyes narrowed further into slits as his voice took on a dangerous edge, "Hokage-_sama, _it is in your best interest to agree with the elders. No matter how much you dislike me for hurting Naruto; it isn't in your job description to let your emotions get the best of you. Your judgment is supposed to clear and honest. Your petty feelings of dislike for me _must_ be put aside, Hokage." Sasuke voice had softened at the end, giving the impression he was scolding a foolish child.

Tsunade suddenly found herself across the table and in front of the Uchiha. How _dare _the little brat insult her!It was his fault that Naruto eyes no longer held that spark, and that Sakura eyes seemed to be constantly read and blotchy. Not only was she insulted, but offended. She admits that her judgment had been clouded a bit by her personal feelings, but how the Uchiha managed to know that, she couldn't understand. Was she really that easy to read? Tsunade mind was jumbled in a way it never been before, and she wondered briefly how the brat had managed to rile her up.

Her hands grabbed at the Uchiha's front shirt and lifted the boy effortlessly out of his sit. The moment almond shape eyes, met her more round shape one, she glared.

"**Boy**, I think it's in _your _best interest too-" She was cut of mid threat.

"Such a horrible woman you are; threatening a child at least thirty years younger than you, just shows to prove my point. You are letting your emotions cloud your judgment again, Hokage." Sasuke gripped the hand clenched into his shirt, and sent a small shock into it. He was instantly released, and after straighten his shirt back out he took his seat once again.

Tsunade simply stared at the boy, shocked. What the _hell _just happened? For a few minutes she felt like a completely different person. She knew for a fact that she wasn't the type to let her emotions get the best of her so easily, but in the presence of the young Uchiha, she found herself puffing up at the smallest hint of her feather being ruffled. Tsunade ran a hand through her blond her, suddenly very tired. Her mouth was dry with the need for shake, and she seriously considered for a moment to order Kakashi to go and get he some. Instead, she sat back down.

Sasuke watched as the women composed herself, and was glad. It seemed his leaving hadn't only thrown rookie nine off its balance but the Hokage as well. Who knew how long she had been bottling her feelings up, and he was more than happy to scrap off some of her load by goading the women if it could get her thinking straight.

"I see you are calm, now." He tilted his head to the side just the slightest when her eyes connected with his. He gave the women a small smile when he noticed her eyes were no longer unfocused. The moment the questioning had started, he had picked up a detached air around the Hokage. It was like she was here, but at the same time her mind was some were else completely. Sasuke knew she was likely worried about Sakura and Naruto, but mostly Naruto. He was happy that the blond manage to work his way into the women's heart. To have the Hokage fond of you met the blond would get a much needed break.

The blond Hokage shook her head, impressed. How did he manage to do it? She knew herself that she hadn't been in the best condition mentally these past months. Her worry for Naruto had been a persistent one when she began to see signs of the boy dimming over the days. She had to watch as the bright personality of Naruto Uzumaki gets replaced by a more subdued one. It had broken her heart.

When the news of Sasuke's arrival at the gates had reached her, denial was instantly on her tongue, but then the boy had been escorted to her and she had seen him for her own eyes. The moment her brown eyes locked with emotionless onyx, she had felt dread and excitement. For one, the boy had returned! Finally, she would no longer have to watch suck a bright character like Naruto's wash out. But then, _the boy had returned. _As in by himself without any coaxing. It just hadn't added up. Why would he return to the village when he took such great measures to leave it? She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

Upon deciding to question the boy herself, she had been more than a little, off. Her mind was else were when she had begun questioning, and when the young Uchiha refused to answer most, she let her frustration and worry get the best of her. The Hokage had been sick with worry of Naruto's reaction when the news hit him. She had already asked Anbu to keep an eye on the boy and the moment he did something impulsive, as she was sure he likely would, to sedate him. Tsunade had decided that the moment she was done questioning the Uchiha, to visit Naruto and talk to him. She was sure she would be demanded to let the blond boy see his teammate, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to say 'no' to him with a straight face.

A small knock on the metal table had her blinking, and looking up, only to blink once more when she laid eyes on a smiling Uchiha. She resisted the urge to rub at her eyes and blink a couple more times. Instead she leaned back in her chair, and analyzed their whole conversation thus far. She knew the boy had filtered hidden meaning in his words, and she was determined to figure it out. His sweet little smile wasn't going to distract-wait what? 'Sweet little smile?' She had finally lost it, she was sure. Tsunade knew taking the Hokage job was going to make her bonkers, she just knew it. It was the only explanation she had for calling the Uchiha brats smile, sweet.

She huffed, "Smiling isn't going to get you out of her, Uchiha." The words were a bit late as at this point the smile was no longer present. The young Uchiha had effortlessly put back on his mask without her even noticing; His onyx eyes, as blank and cold as when she first walked in.

"Do you have any more questions for me, Hokage?" That was another thing that irritated her. From what has been told by Naruto and Sakura, the boy was known for snapping ever now and then and could have even be considered hot headed in his own right. Naruto and Sasuke were prone to fighting when in each others presence, and yet the boy seemed to have patience a hundred miles long and his voice has yet to rise. His words had been softly spoken and in a level tone.

Tsunade mind wandered back to the questions in her mind and want over all that had been asked. She realized blunt questioning wasn't going to help her like it usually did. The Uchiha Sasuke that left the village six months ago was a changed young man. That much was obvious to her. She wondered just how Naruto and Sakura, as well as the others will react to such a different Uchiha. Obviously, something had happened the past six months to change the boy, and finding out what would be her main priority instead of trying to dig up more information on Orochimaru.

"What," She stopped. The 'happened the past six months' never left her mouth as she realized it was much to blunt. Tsunade mind worked as she tried to figure out a better way to question the boy. After a brief moment of silence, she tried again.

"What has caused your change of mind?" There, that was much better than the first question.

Sasuke thought on it for a moment, when the questioned landed in the 'answer' box. He had to be careful on how he worded it, but he decided to go with the honest truth.

"For the same reasons I left." He studies the Hokage's face closely upon saying this. Sasuke wondered if she would see the words for what they were for, though he knew that she wouldn't. Unknown to the Hokage he had just gave up a large hint of his future plans.

Sasuke could see by the way he eyebrows shot up in surprised, that he was right. She took it the way he thought she would, and wasn't sure if he was grateful or regretful.

Tsunade went over the words in her head and couldn't find anything to them. The idea that he came back for the same reason he left kind of made sense to her in a way. If what she was assuming from those words were right, then the dark clouds in her mind hiding the future just cleared up. Sasuke Uchiha had returned because Orochimaru hadn't been able to give him power like he thought the man could. He had returned to the village in hopes of searching for the power back at home. Of course he must be well aware that his teammates and Sensei weren't going to let him just kill his brother when he thought he was ready to, so that must mean he had given up that dream. Tsunade was well aware that she was being very optimistic, but didn't care. If the key in bringing the sunny smile on Naruto face, and spark back in his eyes was Uchiha Sasuke, then she was not letting that key go now that she had it.

She stood from her seat and walked outside without a word to the Uchiha. Tsunade turned to Kakashi after releasing the soundless jutsu that had been on the room, and gestured for him to go back in. She was done for the night, and she had all the answers she could have possibly squeezed out of the Uchiha.

After the Hokage left, the rest was a blur. He distantly remembers having a quick trial and being found not guilty, and the reunion with team seven had been a very tense one. The changes his personality had come apparent when he had apologies to all those who seemed effected by his leave. Though his tone was polite and clipped, the fact that he had actually done it had startled most.

Naruto had tried to welcome him back with a forced smile, even when the pain he cause the blond was clear in blue eyes. Sakura had thrown herself at hi with a tearful face, but instead of letting the girl hug him, he had flinched away from her as if she was some sort of disgusting bug. He was aware his rejection had hurt her badly, but he had little tolerance for unwanted contact. She should be glad that he hadn't twisted her arm liked his body automatically went to do. Kakashi had pretended that he had never left, though Sasuke saw that the man no longer could make eye contact with him.

The other teammates had also met with them, and he could tell they were only doing it for Naruto, not that he really cared. The boys, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kiba, Choji, and Shikumaru obviously still held the pain he put them through against him, but again, Sasuke couldn't really be bothered to care. They were never his friends, and if he was honest, Naruto had been the only real friend he had since his family was murdered.

A few months passed and things slowly went back to normal. The village people were easy to forgive him in hopes of him not leaving again, and rookie nine tolerated him. The only thing that was different from his time before he went to Orochimaru was one, him obviously, two, Haruno and Yamanaka. The two girls had tried to go back to their fan girl ways, but he refused to let them. His tolerance for human contact was now none existent. He had bluntly told them that he had no interest in dating _anyone, _and if they tried to touch him again he would not be so lenient next time.

Their paling face had been a satisfying thing to see, but not what he wanted. He had kindly told them that he didn't mind their friendship as long as it was _only _their friendship. The girls had nodded dumbly at the time and quickly scampered off.

Later that same day, Naruto confronted him.

The blond had been mad that he had upset Sakura, and apparently made the girl cry. Sasuke knew that wasn't the only thing he was upset about and let him rant. When his blond haired teammate made an attempt to insult him into fighting, he had decided to put his foot down.

Sasuke had cut Naruto off mid rant, "Are you saying that because _you _have feelings for Haruno that I should too? Don't you think that's a bit selfish on your part? As much as you don't want to believe it Naruto, not everything is so _easy _in life. The facts are simple; she likes me, but I don't like her, at least not like that. Unrequited like can be painful, but it's just something both of you will have to accept." He didn't need to raise his voice to empathize his disappointment in the other. His tone had said it all. He has grown tired of Naruto's finger pointing. It seemed when any problem arise in team seven he was the one being blamed in the blondes mind. Sasuke knew that it was just Naruto's way in letting off steam, but as it was no longer mutual, he want no part in it.

The way the blond head ducked in shame and his feet began to play with the dirt, said that he got the message loud and clear. Sasuke had left right after that. He had been in the middle of training when the blond had stormed up, and decided he was no longer in the mood to continue. Besides, he still needed to clean up the Uchiha compound and his one bedroom apartment.

After that day tension once again filled the team, but Sasuke pretended that it wasn't there. He knew it would soon all blow over, and he was right. All it took was two weeks of awkward silence before the tension finally dissolved. The weeks turned into months, and a routine was formed once again.

Sasuke blinked, and turned away from the gated of Konoha. His flashback had lasted the whole walk. Taking a quick glance of the suns position, he knew he had around fifth-teen minutes before team seven was to arrive at the usually place.

Stuffing his pale hands in his pants pockets, he began the short trek to the meeting place. As he walked, he watched as villagers began to open up their shops and greet one another cheerfully. It wasn't long before they noticed that the young Uchiha was taking his usual route that mornings and greeting were soon thrown his way.

"Ah, how is your day, child?" An old woman to his left gave him a wrinkly smile. He returned it briefly before continuing on.

"Uchiha, beautiful morning isn't it?" It was a man this time, with sharp green eyes the crinkled when he grinned. Sasuke agreed with the man and continued on.

"Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san!" A little girl with brown pigtail ran up to him. She raised a plain white flower for him to take, and he did so with a tense smile. She was much too close for his liking. He took a step back when she made to lean in, and quickly thanked the girl for the flower before hurrying off.

The news of his new and improved personality had spread like wild fire. Many had welcomed the 'new' him with opened arms, many being all of the villagers. Now that they could approach him without a glare or insult being thrown their way, they did so. His fan girls had also been a part of this crowd until he had 'accidentally' injured some when they tried to take advantage of his politeness. No longer did they travel or stock him as word of his violence to unwanted touch spread fast. There were still those out there that were too dumb to take heed of the warnings and still tried to seduce him, but they were now far in between.

Sasuke let out a sign of relief when he excited the busier parts of the village. His shoulder relaxed from the hunched they had been in, and his walk was more of a glide and not a quick stride now that he was alone.

He was starting to regret trying to change for the better. His knew personality seem to encourage the villagers while it was pushing his 'friends' away as they were unsure where he stands.

A few minutes later, he was leaning against the railing of teams sevens meeting place. He let his mind wander as he waited for his teammates to show up. Sasuke was so lost in thought he didn't notice his hand creeping to his flat stomach, or how he began to slowly rub at the area. His mind absently counted the months since his return. Seven on half months have passed. He blinked onyx eyes. He hadn't realized so much time had passed. Sasuke vowed to get a calendar on his way home to better keep up with time.

The stomach rubbed turned into patting when he felt a small flutter, a pause, then a lot more fluttering. He smiled down at his stomach and patted it again when the odd feeling continued.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's tentative voice had him dropping his hand as if it loaded a pound to much. He looked up into the curious green eyes of his team mate, and nodded his greeting. Sasuke then turned his face away to look off into the distant as he leaned casually against the railing. This was his signature 'leave me alone' pose.

Sakura took head to the body language and moved to her own spot to wait for their other teammate's arrival. The area lapsed in silence, though not uncomfortable. She was coming to enjoy these moments with Sasuke, even if he was ignoring her. She no longer tried to start pointless conversation or flirted pathetically with him. Sakura saw herself as a new person, a girl getting over heartbreak while at the same time moving forward. It wasn't like she ever expected for Sasuke to look her way. She was well aware the she irritated him more than anything else when she tried to get his attention. After getting over the blunt rejecting, she began to go through the process of getting over her first love and moving on.

She stared at her teammate with eyes clear of love struck. It was like she was finally seeing him for what he was instead of what she was making him to be. Sakura was still unsure if she liked the new view. On one hand, Sasuke wasn't so dismissive of her presence while on the other hand, the politeness he showed kind of freaked her out. Even all these months later she was still not use to the 'new' Sasuke. A loud crash had her attention drawn to the left, as well as Sasuke's.

They both watched as Naruto Uzumaki picked himself, and the plant he tripped over, off the floor. A giggled bubble its way out of her mouth before she could stop it and Sasuke returned to gaze out into the distant.

Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye as Sakura helped Naruto put the plant back in its place. He could tell by the way their mouths were moving that they were chatting with each other, Sakura, obvious amused was likely teasing the blond, and Naruto, with a blushing face was pouting. At times like these he could feel the distant created by him leaving. Their tentative friendship was now hanging by a thin thread, and as much as he wanted to close the distance between him and them, he knew it would be best in the long run if he didn't. His plan was fool proof, and he wasn't going to mess it up by being one.

So, instead of joining the conversation that had now changed topics to a recent mission, he turned his head away to stare at the rising sun. He pointedly ignored the heavy feeling in his heart that was growing more familiar by day, and focused solely on the fluttering in his stomach.

Thirty minutes later, Kakashi appeared.

The shouts of 'you're late!' and after a poor excuse 'liar!' rung high in the air. Sasuke mouth twitched at it corners, and his tense stance relaxed. This would be a usual day, and as if to prove his point, Kakashi declared that they were no missions today and that they were to train.

Three hours later, team seven were all heading home after a normal training session.

Kakashi grinned down at his students, before dismissing them. They had all come a long way. His grey eyes traveled to the blue clad black of one particular student. Sasuke still refuse to go into much detail of his stay with Orochimaru, and the Hokage seem to accept that they would all never know. However Kakashi wasn't so easily settled. He recalled how pale Tsunade was when she had left the questioning room. Her brown eyes had been fully dilated and her hands had a twitch going on.

Her image refuses to leave his mind and he took it as a sign. Sasuke Uchiha was hiding something, and it was only a matter of time before Kakashi found out what. His eye narrowed on the back for a moment before he disappeared with burst of smoke.

Sasuke took quick note of Kakashi's sharp eyes on him and made a mental not to keep his guard up. The man had been giving him such look the past five months, and though Kakashi has yet to do anything, he wasn't taking any chances. He quickly parted away from his teammates and started on the road to his apartment. He only stopped once to get the calendar he had made a note of in his mind, before heading home.

Opening the door to his apartment, Sasuke wondered what exactly he was going to cook for lunch. He locked the door before turning…

And froze as onyx eyes met with yellow, no _golden _eyes with slits as pupils. The boy standing in the middle of his living room grinned at him.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. Missed me?"

* * *

**R/R! **


End file.
